Nathaniel Grant
Nathaniel "Nate" Storm was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Personality Nate is cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times, and making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it, as well as capable of great leadership skills. He can be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaptation skills. Nate is not above acting childish; sliding down stairs and ladders, sticking his tongue out to annoy others, pranking others and sometimes bickering with them. He is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help others in need. He is shown to deeply care for other's lives. He is told by many people that he is brave such as family, friends, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through omniverse. Nate has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. He is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies are duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who are not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his family and friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. When he sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, he tends to become more violent and aggressive until someone tells him to stop. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Omnipotence:' Being a Q, Nate is immensely powerful. The individual powers Adam has shown include, but are not limited to: **'Reality Warping:' Nate is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. ***'Conjuration:' Nate can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. **'Telekinesis:' Nate can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. **'Super Strength:' Nathan has dramatically increased superior strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force, allowing him overpower many different species. **'Precognition:' Nate can see and accurately predict the future. **'Telepathy:' Nate is able to read the thoughts of others and prevent anyone from reading his mind. Normally, the ability of mind reading works in a tactile fashion and he requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. He is also able to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images, make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others and sense where nearby telepaths are. ***'Telepathic Link:' Nate can form a telepathic link between multiple minds for high-speed conversations and decision-making. ***'Empathy:' Nate is able to read the emotions of others. He can also manipulate the emotions of others. ***'Dream Manipulation:' Nate has the ability to enter a person's dreams, as well as control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ***'Extrasensory Perception (ESP):' Nate can gain information through the mind rather than the physical senses. ***'Remote Viewing:' Nate can seek out and find people in different locations than his own. When amplified by sensory deprivation, this ability is powerful enough to find people over vast distances, even as far as other dimensions. ***'Psychometry:' Nate can gain information about a person by touching objects associated with them. ***'Illusions:' Nate has the ability to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. ***'Mind Control:' Nate is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. ***'Mental Manipulation:' Nate can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of others. ***'Sedation:' Nate can sedate others with a wave of his hand. ***'Paralyzation:' Nate can mentally paralyze others, making it appear as if time has been stopped, although he can also paralyze only the body without rendering people's minds frozen as well. ***'Telepathic Immunity:' Adam is completely immune to mind reading, illusions, mind control, mental manipulation, sedation and paralyzation. **'Mediumship:' Nate has the ability to communicate with the dead. **'Thermokinesis:' Nate has the ability to make something hot or cold. **'Elemental Abilities:' Nate has the ability to manipulate and generate weather, water, fire, ice, electricity and plants. **'Terrakinesis:' Nate has the ability to control the earth, often by causing earthquakes or tremors, enough to destroy buildings. **'Photokinesis:' Nate is able to generate and manipulate light in a variety of ways, especially projecting beams of light that can stun and injure his others, and emit a burning light from his body, mostly through his palm. **'Smiting:' Nate has the ability to kill another being, generally by touching them. **'Biokinesis:' Nate can manipulate the biological aspects of a creature, which he uses to inflict harm on his enemies, such as to break bones and damage organs. **'Molecular Combustion:' Nate can kill others by rendering them down to their molecules. He also used this power to turn demons, angels and monsters to dust. **'Power Granting:' Nate gave himself the powers of regeneration, regeneration energy, eldritch magic manipulation, transmutation, dimensional warping, illusion manipulation, power replication, ambient plasma conversion, energy blasts, sonic scream, magnetokinesis, energy absorption, optic blast, ice sliding, ice wall generation, ice exoskeleton/ice mimicry, retractable claws, organic steel form/metal exoskeleton, molecular manipulation, intangibility, augmentation, elasticity, energy projection, augmented vision, scanner vision, electromagnetic vision, bio vision, microscopic vision, telescopic vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision, ultraviolet vision, electromagnetic spectrum vision, enhanced senses, voice mimicry, mind transfer, information absorption, information and memory sharing, infection, bio-fission, gravity manipulation, body heat manipulation, super speed, technopathy, intuitive aptitude, empathic manipulation, poison emission, melting, digital communication, plasmakinesis, metal mimicry, replacement, laser power, rinkaku kagune, rinkaku kakuja, kagune manipulation, spell casting, scrying, exorcism, binding, summoning, banishing, necromancy, blood magic, fairy magic, Voodoo, tracking, sigil trapping, angel warding, belief, love, energy balls, reconstitution, sensing, literary manipulation, memory extraction, stunning, force field, Patronus, levitation, molecular immobilization, animation, wandlore, fog generation, weather manipulation, transfiguration, untransfiguartion, vanishing, pain infliction, mirror enchantments, heart-ripping, world-crossing, emotional control, enhanced emotions, psychic pain infliction, bloodlust resistance, pain absorption, kanima venom, spider-sense, organic webbing generation and wall crawling. **'Teleportation:' Nate can travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. He can also change the effect of his teleporting to orbing from Charmed, appartion from Harry Potter and teleportation from Doctor Who, X-Men, Heroes, Supernatural, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Once Upon a Time. **'Apporting:' Nate is able to teleport anyone or anything anywhere he wants. He can also change the effect of his apporting to remote orbing from Charmed. **'Invisibility:' Nate has the ability to become unseen to the naked eye. **'Supernatural Perception:' Nate can perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts, reapers and some magical sigils. He can also see the true faces of angels and demons in a vessel without harm, as well as the ability to see both the names and lifespans of humans floating above their heads. **'Electronic Manipulation:' With a simple hand movement, Nate made a television turn on and off, as well as change channels. **'Healing:' Nate possesses the ability to heal any type of injury. His healing powers are so strong that he can even heal the most serious of damages, caused by most powerful beings. **'Time Manipulation:' Nate can freeze time. This extends to things such as objects and people are helplessly immobilized once this power is activated. **'Time Travel:' Nate has the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline. He can also SHIFT subconsciously transferring his consciousness to a different history in moments of extreme danger. **'Clairsentience:' Nate is able to sense and track the location of others. He can also perceive the residual information of an object by touching it. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Nate can travel to another universe by going through the void, breaches, rifts, dimensional walls or the Gate. **'Portal Creation:' Nate can open a rift to another reality or dimension. **'Shapeshifting:' Nate can change his appearance at will and alter his own age to appearance older or younger. He can also change the effect of his shapeshifting to glamouring from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed, Metamorphmagus from Harry Potter and shapeshifting from X-Men, Heroes, Supernatural and Once Upon a Time. **'Size Shifting:' Nate is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant, though he can also grow his body to giant sizes up to 65 feet. **'Possession:' Nate has the ability to possess any person he wants. **'Flight:' Nate has the ability to defy the laws of gravity in movement, such as hovering, levitating, etc. He can also change the effect of his flight to unsupported flight from Harry Potter and flight from Lucifer and Once Upon a Time. **'Duplication:' Nate is able to create dozens of copies of himself. **'Supernatural Concealment:' Nate can hide his true natural from most species. **'Omnilingualism:' Nate can speak and understand many languages including aliens and animal. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Nate can heal and regenerate all physical and mental harm to himself instantly. Any damaged area or lost anatomy will be completely restored with no lingering side effects in seconds, even forcing objects embedded out to heal properly. Minor injuries, like bullet wounds and broken bones, take merely minutes to recover, while full dismemberment takes about and hour to restore. *'Disease/Contaminant Immunity:' Adam is virtually immune to all virus, diseases, poisons and toxins. *'Immortality:' Nate has an indefinitely long lifespan. He is unaffected by disease, toxins or time and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. *'Invulnerability:' Nate is invulnerable to most forms of harm with very few weapons being capable of killing him. *'Super Stamina:' Nate is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. *'Plasmids and Vigors:' Nate used special serums that introduce modified stem cells into his body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation, giving him what some might call "super powers". He had Telekinesis, Bucking Bronco, Devil's Kiss, Insect Swarm, Possession, Shock Jockey, Old Man Winter, Peeping Tom, Charge, Murder of Crows, Return to Sender, Undertow and Ironsides. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective/Leader:' Nate possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He is also an effective leader as both a businessman and an Earl, and is able to motivate and inspire others. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Medium Awareness:' Nate possesses an acute knowledge of many events and creatures, including aliens and monsters. This is due to him coming from a parallel universe where most of the events are a television series, a film or a video game. *'Expert Charisma:' Nate has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Computer Specialist/Master Computer Hacker:' Nate is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system. He is able to hack into the crime lab computers of the any police department or government agency. He is also more than able to bypass most firewalls and is also able to do so with surprising speed. *'Expert Medic:' Nate is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor at Seito University Hospital for six years. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Nate is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Physics/Chemistry Expert:' Nate has shown a considerable knowledge and very advanced skill in chemistry. His knowledge on physics possibly ranks among the best the multiverse as he was able to apply a new-found science and figure out how to close the various breaches between worlds. *'Expert Engineer:' Nate is a very skilled engineer, creating various gadgets and weapons for himself and others. *'Game Proficiency:' Nate is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Culinary Expertise:' Nate is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Musical Talent:' Nate is very talented in playing the flute, trumpet, piano, guitar, violin and drums. *'Artistic:' Nate is shown to be an effective sketch artist. *'Dancing:' Nate is a talented dancer, particularly in tap and ballroom. *'Singing:' While not a fan of performing and being quite modest about this skill, Nathan is shown to be a high quality singer. *'Duelling:' Nate is a highly talented duellist. *'Herbology:' Nate has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Nate is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Nate has shown on more than one occasion to have good skill in handling numerous sorts of magical creatures. *'Alchemy:' Nate is a very accomplished alchemist. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Nate is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Stealth:' Nate is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Master Escape Artist:' Nate is a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. *'Expert Hunter:' Nate possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, angels, alphas, monsters and leviathans. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Nate is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in suus mahna, Vulcan nerve pinch, mok'bara, Venusian aikido, wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, arnis, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, jiu-jitsu, karate, kenpo karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. *'Master Archer:' Nate is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot many objects without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. *'Master Swordsmanship/Lightsaber:' Nate has been described to have movements as swift as water. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Jar'Kai, Whirlwind of Destiny, Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Nate is highly skilled in stick fighting and bo-staff fighting. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Nate has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Master Knife Wielder/Knife-Thrower:' Nate is highly skilled with knives. He is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. *'Master Weaponry:' Nate is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as guns, bo-staffs, knives, tomahawks, kunai and also swords. *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' Nate is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. He also knows how to fly an airplane and a spaceship. *'Magic Knowledge:' Nate is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Equipment *'Inventory:' Nate can store clothes, items, weapons, potions and healing items in a pocket dimension within the pockets of his clothes. He can summon them by calling out the name or think about the object. **'Superphone:' Nate has a handheld mobile communication device that has the ability to communicate through time and space. It can also change his voice to disguise him, remotely connect to anything with a speaker-grill, bypass security consoles, track signals, listen in on communicate devices and radio broadcasts, turn consoles on and off, and certain things can be hacked to takedown/stun enemies such as locking doors and access security panels via voice activation. **'Tricorder:' A multifunction hand-held device useful for data sensing, analysis, and recording, with many specialized abilities. **'Medical Tricorder:' A specialized hand-held device that is equipped with sensors and analysis software tailored for medical diagnostic purposes. **'PADD:' A hand-held computer interface. **'Flashlight:' A hand-held, self-contained device used for illuminating darkened areas. **'The Schlage (modified ver.):' A lock pick device that can open any lock. **'Portable Magnetic Resonance Imager:' A device shaped like a pen that can scan an object and then create a 3-dimensional representation of it. **'Hyperspanner:' An adaptable multipurpose engineering tool that uses included repairing communication systems, relinking and bypassing the circuit boards of electrical systems. **'Laser Saw:' A device used for surgical purposes. The device can be used to open flesh with a laser with virtually no mess. It can also reattach it with no visible scar. When opening flesh, it would show a red beam, and when closing flesh, a blue one. **'Sonic Screwdriver:' A highly versatile tool that is upgraded and improved each subsequent model, improving functionality and adding additional features. Features included sonic blasts, force field, projecting soundwaves to lock or unlock doors, self-rebooting, frying circuitry, hacking, disabling and activating technology. The screwdriver can also be used as a scanning device with medical applications, a silencer, dampers, a red setting and has isomorphic controls so only Nate can use it. **'Psychic Paper:' A blank, white card that has special properties. When shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever Nate wishes them to see printed on it. **'Vortex Manipulator:' A time travel and teleportation device. **'Time Wand:' An advanced timeline-manipulating device and temporal storage unit. The wand can "digitise" the fabric of time and can release it to manipulate timefields around people or objects. **'Sling Ring:' A mystical object which enables him to open a portal to another location. **'Legion Ring:' A ring that grants him the powers of time travel and flight. **'Omnitrix:' A watch-like device that Nate used as the successor of the Ultimatrix, given to him by Azmuth. **'Combadge:' A combination of a badge and communicator designed to be worn on a uniform. **'Communicator:' A communications device used for person-to-person, inter-ship and person-to-ship communications. **'Walkie Talkie:' A device that allows Nate to communicate with others over radio frequencies. **'Farnsworth (modified ver.):' A two-way audio and video communications device that secured their own frequency spectrum and can't be cracked, hacked, tapped, or otherwise "broken." **'Virtual Display Device:' A portable device used as a substitute for the viewscreen that has many features include geo-location services and tourist information, weather and traffic updates, minimap, compass, scanner vision and threat identification. **'Police Scanner:' A device that allows Nate to listen into the police radio channels. **'EMF Meter:' A device that measures EMFs (Electromagnetic fields), commonly given off by spirits. **'Time Freezing Pocket Watch:' A device that can stop time, all it needs is a simple click and everyone and everything except himself is frozen instantly. **'Emergency Transport Unit:' A portable transporter device that provide him with a single, one-way transport in order to escape a potentially dangerous situation. **'Magna-Clamps:' They are metal devices that when attached to an object, it cancelled the object's mass, enabling it to be easily lifted. They are capable of lifting two Imperial tons even if only held in one hand. They are activated by pressing a button on the handle. **'Anti-Gravity Clamps:' They are devices capable of removing gravity from an attached object. **'Sonic Blaster:' A device that used digital technology to create a sonic wave, projected into the form of pulsing squares of blue light, which can cut through thick walls. It also has a reverse function which can replace the removed chunk of material afterwards. **'Portal Gun:' A gadget that allows Nate and/or others to travel between different universes/dimensions/realities. **'Portable Prison Cell:' A device that is small enough to fit in the palm of a human hand, when thrown on the floor or the ground, the portable prison cell generated a force field around its "prisoner". **'Clothing:' Nate has an enchanted trenchcoat, suits, a Resistance fighter jacket, a X-Uniform (black/dark navy and yellow with a yellow 'X' symbol on right breast; 2010s), a BSAA SOA uniform (black armored) and school uniforms. **'Weapons:' Nate has a Tesla Gun (modified ver.), an angel-killing gun, a laser gun, a phaser pistol, firearms, a rugaru killing gun, concussion grenades, control Rc gas grenades, smoke bombs, bombs, demon bombs, a Bazookoid, Ganba Defender, Rider Weapons, Villain Weapons, a flamethrower, a hyperbolic pulse generator, an anti-vampire device, a vampire irradiation gun, Enochian brass knuckles, a silver dagger, a gold dagger, a iridium knife, an angel blade, knives, a machete, Yukimura 1/3 quinque (modified ver.), a stun baton, stakes, stake bracers, a yellow lightsaber, shadow-rangs, stun shadow-rangs, sonic shadow-rangs and wrist darts. **'Other Equipment:' Nate has police badges, FBI badges, NSA badges, USSS badges, a medical kit, herbs, health tablets, first aid spray, strong first aid med, hypospray, strong med injector, broken leg serum, nanogenes, common cold cure, bruise removal paste, burn-healing paste, a biological sample kit, antidotes, British Men of Letters toxin antidote, vampire cure, werewolf cure, djinn poison antidote, calming potion, cough potion, wolfsbane potion, Felix Felicis, a potion-making kit, a geo-spectral analysis kit, credit cards, Book of Shadows, a digital camera, a backpack, a magnifying glass, glasses, sonic sunglasses, spectrespecs, Hellhound glasses, a telescope, binoculars, a bottle opener, chopsticks, a thermos, pens, self-writing quills, self-inking quills, playing cards, glass phials, peruvian instant darkness powders, anti-radiation pills, retcon pills, positive viruses, a survival kit, a lighter, a matchbox, a swiss army knife, a galactic passport, a reed wand with a dragon heartstring core, a lockpick, a iron crowbar, goggles, holy water, holy oil, hex bags, salt, African dream root, a mortar, a pestle, overpowering tape, handcuffs, magnetic handcuffs, supernatural handcuffs, power-dampening handcuffs, a guitar, a violin, a sleeping bag, a pop-up tent, a Mandalorian mask (custom Neo-Crusader ver.), Imperial Starfleet tactical gear (2256), a battle suit and a bulletproof vest. *'Watch:' Nate possesses a multi-functional watch that is virtually waterproof and has internet access with clear reception, unlimited data anywhere on Earth, a GPS, a special type of encryption that physically reconfigures its internal mechanisms through a nanotechnological computer that is very difficult to crack and Cordolaine Field. It can also translate any languages, spoken or written, human or alien in origin. Jeeves is programmed into the watch and to aid him while travelling the omniverse. *'Laptop:' A small, portable personal computer with a "clamshell" form factor, having, typically, a thin LCD or LED computer screen mounted on the inside of the upper lid of the "clamshell" and an alphanumeric keyboard on the inside of the lower lid. *'Ganba Driver:' Kamen Rider Ganba's transformation device. **'Lost Driver:' Alternate transformation device. **'Poseidon Driver:' Alternate transformation device. **'Astro Driver:' Alternate transformation device. **'WizarDriver:' Alternate transformation device. **'Sengoku Driver:' Alternate transformation device. **'Genesis Driver:' Alternate transformation device. **'Mach Driver Honoh:' Alternate transformation device. **'Ghost Driver:' Alternate transformation device. **'Gamer Driver:' Alternate transformation device. **'Build Driver:' Alternate transformation device. *'Gaia Memories:' Nate used the Skull memory to transform into Kamen Rider Skull. *'O Medals:' Gives access to Kamen Rider Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which Core Medals are used and Cell Medals for the Ridevendor. *'Astroswitches:' Small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Driver. *'Wizard Rings:' Gives access to Kamen Rider Ganba's change forms and spells, depending on which ring is used. *'Lockseeds:' Gives access to Kamen Rider Ganba's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. *'Signal Bikes:' Gives access to Kamen Rider Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used. They also allow him to move normally during a Slowdown. *'Ghost Eyecons:' Gives access to Kamen Rider Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which Eyecon is used. They also granted the ability to observe the Gamma. *'Rider Gashat:' Gives access to Kamen Rider Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which Gashat is used. *'Fullbottles:' Gives access to Kamen Rider Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which Fullbottle is used. *'Wizard Ring Holder:' Carrier strap for the Wizard Rings. *'Lockseed Holder:' Carrier strap for the Lockseeds. *'Kimewaza Slot Holder:' Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. *'Fullbottle Holder:' Carrier strap for the Fullbottles. *'Musou Saber Holster:' Carrier strap for the Musou Saber. *'Ganba Phone:' A personal smartphone that can transform into the Ganbarider or any Rider Machine. *'Ganbadroids:' Kamen Rider Ganba's mini-support robots. *'PlaMonsters:' Kamen Rider Ganba's familiars. *'Ghost Gadgets:' Ganba's Support Robots and Gan Gun Saber mode-accessing device. *'Kidbot:' A robot that was built by Nate that has an added custom emoji face module, project holographic images, stun people using a short burst of electricity, hover in the air, turn invisible, shield himself and others with a force field, resist to most forms of damage and has a vast database containing data on various aliens, Nate's own memory and knowledge, and that of the Genesis. *'Sentinels:' Nate's guardian robots that have the powers of superhuman strength, durability and agility, people detection, telepathic immunity, self-repair, shapeshifting, energy-based weapons and flight. *'Gadget:' A green R2-series astromech droid that was built by Nate. Gadget has the ability to monitored flight performance, pinpointed and corrected technical problems, and performed power management, optimizing shipboard systems, internal sensors, an advanced computer brain, an immense amount of data, with an internal computer scans technical files also co pinpointing potential problems as well as finding data patterns or debug computer codes, conduct over 10,000 MPF operations a second, communications, a full-spectrum transceiver and electromagnetic, heat, motion, and life form indicators, a direct hard-wired connection to most computers, an electric arc welder, circular saw, computer scomp link arm, a holographic recorder/projector, internal cargo compartment, a fire extinguisher, underwater propellers, a laser pointer, jet thrusters, a remote sensor limpet, and an inflatable life raft. *'Teddy:' A small toy gorilla with brightly coloured fur and a happy smile. Teddy is link to the household server and can store any data given to him by Nate, such as his daily schedules or even secure password retrieval. *'Holotable:' A device in the shape of a table used to create holographic models that allow the study, analysis and reconstruction of a vast array of items, weapons and events. *'Holocom:' A tactile computer table mainly used for mission debriefings, preliminar investigation and mission monitorization. *'Batcomputer:' A giant and powerful multi-purpose supercomputer console, located in the Batcave, with several monitor screens. Among other things, one of its monitors is equipped with thermal imaging, allowing him to easily deduce the number of criminal within a building from a distance. It is also constantly hooked up to police radio's from the Gotham City Police Department, as well as news stations, allowing him to be up to date with all the goings on in his city. *'Genesis Helmet:' A helmet that appears as a black and sophisticated device, with the eyes emitting blue light. The helmet has remote assistance from Jeeves who manages the helmet's systems at his command, along with providing records and stores data while in use, allowing him to access a personal database and review information he may have overlooked previously, or to research further into people or events he's previously encountered. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions, and equipment for information. The helmet capabilities are AR HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, oxygen level, helmet's integrity, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet, and a built-in loudspeaker, magic detection, time scanner, emergency beacon, oxygen purification, back-up air supply, pressure support, armor manifestation, cosmic atlas, immunity to water damage, advanced combat analysis and provides a degree of protection against gunfire, extreme temperatures and radiation at any level. *'Shadowsuit (DCEU):' Nate wears a black suit that automatically conforms to his size with a blue bat symbol on the chest. It has a communicate in the right gauntlet that allowed him to speak with his allies. The suit also features gadgets such as glider wings, thruster boots, cloaking device, forearm spikes, enhanced ballistic protection, heat, electricity, water, vibrations and radiation resistance, electrical discharges, wrist-mounted laser, forearm grappling guns, electromagnetic pads, sensitive touch microphone, polygraph sensors and drug identifier. Vehicles *''Genesis'': An extradimensional storage starship that has warp 10, transwarp and time travel capabilities, as well as electricity, plumbing, heating, air conditioning, internet, gravity, oxygen, ventilation system, filtration system, a chameleon circuit, a tractor beam, deflector shield, immersion shielding, multi-adaptive shielding, refractive shielding, regenerative shield, temporal shielding, ablative armor, ablative generators, time vector generator, photon charge, photon pulse, disruptor cannon, isokinetic cannon, phaser cannon, quad laser cannon, proton torpedoes, photon torpedoes, quantum torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, neural interface, voice interface, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. *'Hoverboard:' A hover converted board shaped vehicle similar to a skateboard. *'Ganbarider:' Kamen Rider Ganba's Rider Machine that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. **'SkullBoilder:' Alternate machine form. **'Ridevendor:' Alternate machine form. **'Machine Massigler:' Alternate machine form. **'Machinewinger:' Alternate machine form. **'Rose Attacker:' Alternate machine form. **'Dandeliner:' Alternate machine form. **'Tulip Hopper:' Alternate machine form. **'Ride Macher:' Alternate machine form. **'Machine Ghostriker:' Alternate machine form. **'Machine Builder:' Alternate machine form. *'Time Mazine:' Kamen Rider Ganba's personal time vehicle. *'Chevrolet Chevelle:' A 1966 black Chevrolet Chevelle SS car. *'Private Jet:' A private plane owned by Nate. *'Shadowrider:' A motorcycle that was heavily armored and being easily capable to withstanding automatic fire from an assault rifle, and a grenade launcher blast, with no ill effect on its performance. It was also fast enough to be able to drive on walls and ceilings. Each wheel had an independent suspension and turn which gave the motorcycle a zero turning radius. The motorcycle could turn its wheels 90° and crab steer (drive sideways). It featured various weapons including two small minigun on both sides on the motorcycle and non-lethal riot suppressors. Enemies who touched the motorcycle would be knocked out by a charge of electricity. Other features included an EMP to stun hostile drones and knock missiles out of the air, and a device that allowed drones to be hacked and turn against each other. It had an afterburner, the ability to uplink to the Batcave's computers; radar and infrared sensors; hands-free phone, computer-controlled/voice-activated remote control system, tear gas dispersal system, loudspeakers, electricshock defense system, nitrogen-filled tyres, steel banded and lined with kevlar, hardened steel bodywork, shielded tracking profile reduces thermal/radar footprint, aerodynamic body design for maximum speed and scratch resistant paint. Facilities *'Storm House:' The house is the residence of the Storm family that contains a foyer, a living room, bedrooms, bathrooms, a storage room, a kitchen, a dining room, tables, a laboratory, a gymnasium, a laundry room, a swimming pool, a garden and a garage. *'221C Baker Street:' The flat is the residence of Nate that contains a living room/dining room, a kitchen, Nate's office, a bedroom and a bathroom. *'X-Mansion:' The mansion is the base of operations and training site for the X-Men that is also a school for mutant students to learn to control their powers and other academic subjects. The mansion contains a courtyard, a foyer, offices, dormitories, classrooms, laboratories, common rooms, a dining room, a kitchen, a gymnasium, bathrooms, a workshop, a garden, a fountain, a basketball court, Cerebro, Danger Room, a hangar, a launch pad, a garage and a graveyard. *'Division 3 Headquarters:' It served as Division 3's base of operations that is dedicated to the identification, studying, and, sometimes, elimination of mutant threats. It contains a lobby, offices, a meeting room, storage rooms, a kitchen, bathrooms, a sickbay, a laboratory and a garage. *'Storm Mansion:' The mansion is the residence of Nate that contains a foyer, a living room, Nate's private study, a panic room, bedrooms, bathrooms, a storage room, a kitchen, a dining room, a parlour, a ballroom, a music room, a gymnasium, a medical center, a laboratory, a library, a cinema, a laundry room, a sauna, a swimming pool, a wine cellar, a safe vault, a garden, a helipad, a boathouse, tennis courts and a garage. *'New Avengers Facility:' The facility is the primary base of the Avengers that contains a living room, bedrooms, bathrooms, storage rooms, a kitchen, a sickbay, a laboratory and a garage. *'New York Sanctum:' It served as one of the bases of the Masters of the Mystic Arts that is used to store and secure mystic items. *'Nate's Apartment:' The apartment is the residence of Nate that contains a living room/dining room, bedrooms, a bathroom, a storage room, a kitchen and a laundry room. *'Glasshouse:' The house is the residence of Bruce Wayne and Nate that contained a living room/dining room, a kitchen, a bathroom, bedrooms, Batcave, a garage and a dock. *'Batcave:' It served as the Bat Family's base of operations that contained a workshop, a weapons room, a gymnasium, a trophy room, a repair room, a laboratory, a garage and a launch pad. *'Five Seasons:' It is a luxurious hotel that contains a lounge, a dining room, bedrooms, bathrooms, storage rooms, a kitchen and a laundry room. *'Men of Letters Bunker:' The bunker is the secret base of the Men of Letters that contains a war room, a library, bathrooms, sleeping quarters, storage rooms, a shooting range, archives rooms, a kitchen, a sickbay, a laboratory, a morgue, an electrical room, Dean-Cave, a gymnasium and a garage. *'Nurmengard:' It is a castle that functioned as a wizarding prison and the headquarters for Gellert Grindelwald's army that contains a living room, an observatory, a kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms and holding cells. *'BSAA Headquarters:' It is the headquarters of BSAA that contains a lobby, offices, storage rooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, a sickbay, a laboratory, a cargo bay, a hanger and a garage. Former Facilities Others Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive